1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a black coated aromabag or aromafoil made of aluminum, especially for the usage for temperatures higher than 180° C. On its inside the bag is coated with water-soluble or heat-soluble polymer that includes the favoured flavors, spice or herbs. The aroma is distributed equally to the foodstuff during the grilling or preparation in the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging of foodstuff with inner layers of flavour already exist. They are made of plastic and applied to the cooking or heating of foodstuff in temperature ranges from 60° C. up to 90° C. They add their flavour to the foodstuff in this low temperature range while being heated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,082 or US2004048083 relates to a packaging that is coated with additive transfer film suitable for cook-in end use. It's a bag that owns a inner multilayer film which only can be used in temperatures under 100° C. and due to this is not useful for the roasting or grilling meat with temperatures from 180° C. up to 400° C.
The applications EP814023 and EP716031 relates to the same disadvantage for the application of high temperature ranges, because they all use thermoplastic foils as substrate. A second disadvantage is the supply of additives like for example flavor after or at the end of cooking. This is not useful for the equal distribution of the flavor during the whole cooking process. CA2049271 and EP473091 relate to an extruded thermoplastic foil, that contains some plastic bags filled with the desired additives. The fluid in the bags are added to the foodstuff when being cooked in hot water. These applications and the application U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,863 do not relate to any solution for high temperatures.
The company Sinituote Oy, Erkylän kartona 50,05820 Hyvinkää is the manufacturer of the aluminum SAVU Smoker bags, distributed in Europe and in the USA. Their bags contain natural wood chips, sugar and sirup but no chemicals to produce smoked meat in electric ovens or especially on the barbecue. The wood chips and sugar is added loose to the aluminum bag. The surface of the meat or foodstuff is not equally exposed to the flavor and even the wood chips can fall out of the bag, before the preparation of the food has started. The most important disadvantage of the SAVU smoker bag is its outside colour. The not black colored aluminum bag functions as a heating shield, which keeps the inside temperature of the bag on a low level. The reflection of thermal radiation on the outside and the loss of thermal energy, that is being transferred to the inside of the bag, increases cooking-time. It hinders or even prevents the non-enzymatic browning of the foodstuff in the bag.